


Cinnamon

by blackstar



Series: 30 day writing challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Stiles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Derek, Pining, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar/pseuds/blackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek starts working in the "Full moon" coffee shop across from the BH police department, he starts talking to Stiles - the loud and bright, always-smiling sheriff's son, who keeps coming in again and again, adding cinnamon to everything he consumes. Pining ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6!

When Derek first started working in the “Full moon” coffee house across from the central BH police station, there were three people constantly nagging him to smile at customers: the owner, Boyd, who was not more than three years his senior and later, one of his best friends; his girlfriend, later wife, Erica, who helped him around the shop and worked with Derek when the line was getting long in the mornings and afternoons; and one of the customers, maybe serving as a representative of them all, later his crush, Stiles. It wasn’t as if the three could really make him smile at _all_ customers, because some of them were too annoying or ignorant or just plain rude to receive any kind of good grace from Derek, but maybe the constant nagging and the answering smile he got from Stiles, whenever the guy saw him smiling at someone, made an overall dent.

The sheriff’s kid was there every day, a constant presence in Derek’s life, even more so than Boyd, who some days didn’t come to the office so he could get other things done, and Erica, who actually worked at a different place the first two years of their acquaintance, later friendship, and came into the coffee house every other day or so, to help out or be a nuisance, depending on her mood. Stiles, though. Stiles came in every morning at 8:20, after driving with his dad to his work, hair tousled and spiky, taking a coffee to go and leaving for university. And later, on his way back to the sheriff’s station or maybe home, Stiles would return alone or with his best friend Scott, sometimes his girlfriend Allison in toe as well, or with his friend Lydia, who Derek had mistaken for Stiles’ girlfriend in the beginning. He would pick out something sweet and sit around and chat with other people in the shop, and in those times it seemed like Stiles knew half the population of the town (and they all seemed to have these mixed feelings of loving Stiles and dreading his close proximity to them with a hot drink in hand or something sweet, which could potentially end up on them). There were also Derek’s favorite, the rare occasions, in which Stiles was alone and there was no one he knew around, and Stiles would chat with Derek instead.

He was a wonderful combination of bright smiles and brighter ideas, his mouth (sinfully beautiful) never staying closed for long – even when he was listening, his lips stayed lazily parted, as if it was too much work to keep them closed, not as distracting for the opposing party. He was one of the few things, aside from Laura’s laugh on the telephone line from New York, which seemed to make his days worthwhile. See, Derek had this whole kind-of-chart of things that mattered and things that did not. The smiles of people around him, the smell of coffee, the contented sigh of someone taking their first sip of the coffee he’s made, the beauties of nature, the sound of his sister’s car purring – those were the things he wanted to keep as close as possible, the things he deemed worthy to fight for. And in there somehow, next to his favorite sister, Stiles had found his place and had settled. Now his smiles and his voice and his stories were something Derek was willing to fight to get. His idea of a calm future had expanded in order to accommodate the hugeness of Stiles’ presence, which was now a must.

The smell of cinnamon was always on Stiles – it was his favorite spice and he put it on every order of coffee and everything sweet he ate at their shop until Derek started adding it himself, eager for that little moan Stiles let out when he smelled it and _knew_. Other clients liked cinnamon as well, on some drinks or only in the autumn or the winter, but not Stiles – he needed cinnamon on everything, all the time. That wasn’t what fascinated Derek, though. The easiness with which the words were always flowing out of his mouth was captivating, his bizarre way in which he held himself, flails of his arms and leanings this way or that, even his gaze darting between Derek’s eyes while he was talking, the way he laughed with his whole body, made Derek feel as if he was lucky to have this magical opportunity to talk to a creature of heavenly light and weird, uncoordinated movements.

More than seven months passed in this weird routine, in which Derek was “obviously pining over him”, as Erica so kindly remarked on every possible occasion. He’d never thought a crush could feel so good, so… fulfilling to him. He listened and absorbed and shared himself, made the most extravagant coffee orders for Stiles, who always seemed to like them, explored new music and read new books. Crushing on someone so overactive in so many aspects of life was bound to make you want to be overactive yourself, excel in things and flaunt your excessive knowledge around, just like he was doing, triumphantly and blatantly, the best disease Derek had ever gotten.

-

“So then Scott bursts in, in the middle of the class, and you know how that guy acts, as if he sees nothing but what he’s searching for, and he looks straight at me, ignoring the look the prof. and everyone else in the room is giving him, and he just goes: “Dude. I did it. We’re going out tomorrow night!”” Stiles laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit before he continues “And I just got out of my seat and marched over to him and got him in a big hug. I was so proud of him, and we just stood there for a moment, me patting his back, _in the middle of the classroom_ , before I finally caught up and pulled away.” Stiles laughed again and put his cup on the table, maybe in the hopes he wouldn’t break this one. Derek couldn’t really help but laugh in return, enthusiasm building up with Stiles’ story. “And then they had their first date the next night, and it was glorious, because, I mean, they were made for each other. And yeah, that’s how Scott started dating Allison.” Stiles smiled at him, looking up from underneath his lashes. It was more contained than his laughs before and his posture was so relaxed, his whole body leaning towards Derek. Derek ached to touch him, to confess his feelings and try his luck. Maybe he wasn’t imagining it and there was something changing lately – Stiles waving at people in the shop but nevertheless waiting for Derek to be free so he could talk to him, bringing him (and Boyd) lunches, when he brought some to his dad, drinking his morning coffee in the shop instead of on his way to school. “Soulmates.” Stiles added, an afterthought and gave Derek this _look_ as if he was maybe jealous of Scott?

Derek’s heart started beating faster. It was one of those mornings they now shared in the weekends, when people started coming in later and Derek was mostly free before 9:30, and they were sitting _so close_ to each other, he had to make the slightest move in order to touch him. He did, shifted his hand just a bit, so it was now touching Stiles’ forearm, completely innocent if it wasn’t executed with such intent. The two were just staring at each other now, bright smiles still on, and the seconds were passing by. Derek was at a loss – Stiles wasn’t backing away, didn’t seem to mind his hand touching him, was maybe even blushing a little, if that was a blush behind his ears. Should he tell him something, ask him out? Blatantly kiss him and go for broke? The jingle of the door sounded, but the two were completely absorbed in their little bubble of shared intimacy and silence. The world, right then, smelled only like cinnamon, tasted only of nervous energy and desire.

“Derek!” a woman’s voice shrieked and he found himself with a lapful of Jennifer suddenly, a mingle of long brown hair and loud laughter. In a flash, her hands were around his neck and her lips were sealed over his. “I’ve missed you so much!” she said warmly but not quietly to a still shell-shocked Derek, who had no idea what to do with his hands or with her.

“Um.” He heard Stiles’ voice, a little shaken. “Gotta go. See you around, Derek.”

Derek didn’t have the time or opportunity to respond, as another kiss was pressed on his lips by Jennifer. When he finally managed to disentangle himself and look, the door was closed and Stiles was walking briskly away from the “Full moon” coffee shop, hands buried deep in his jeans’ pockets, shoulders hunched over. The smell of cinnamon was still all around him, yet Derek felt that the sweet scent of the spice was trying its hardest to leave the building together with the human it belonged clinging to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little out of it tonight, too sleepy to properly edit it so.. sorry! Expect part 2 of this, probably a bit angstier, tomorrow. 
> 
> Did you imagine Derek in an adorable apron as his uniform? Should I actually start writing porn in this challenge? Should I maybe sleep a bit more? :D answers and comments are most welcome~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Coil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, is the day of the Welcoming seminar in BHU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7! 
> 
> Oh, just clearing things up, Derek is around 25 here and Stiles is around 21.  
> Also, this chapter has alternating POV between Derek and Stiles.

His phone wouldn’t stop ringing, even though he was sure he’d turned the alarm off in the evening, before his endless attempts at sleeping had started. They weren’t especially successful – there were fits of what he’d rather call unconsciousness than sleep, filled with bits and pieces of nightmares. It was late summer and he blamed the heat for his nightmares.

Stiles stretched his arm and tried to find his phone without opening his eyes first, and on the third try he slapped his hand over the device and pulled it into his bed.

“Mm?” He moaned, trying to fully convey how very asleep he was.

“Bro, are you not going to come to the seminar today?” Scott’s voice asked, worried notes sneaking around his question. Yesterday, Stiles had told him what happened in the morning and Scott had been dutifully worried since. “Starts in less than an hour, man, it’s 11 o’clock. Are you still sleeping?” As a response, Stiles moaned again, turning to the wall, phone still pressed to his ear. He didn’t believe he’d be able to actually go to the seminar yesterday as well and he’d told Scott as much. Heartbreak didn’t sit well with Stiles. “Hey, Stiles?” Stiles moaned in the affirmative. “You okay, buddy?”

He’d heard that same question fall from his own mouth, these same words, a million times through Scott and Allison’s relationship. Because Scott was as dramatic as a person could get without living in the Enchanted Forest and that applied tenfold to his relationships. Through every up and down, Scott would have a mini-breakdown, a lack of trust in the strength of his relationship with Allison, or in himself, or in her, and he’d call Stiles, saying nothing, seeking comfort. And then Stiles would always ask “You okay, buddy?”, which opened the floodgates until Scott was reassured and everything went back to normal.

Trouble was, Stiles didn’t need exactly that right now.

“Yeah, Scott.” He replied, his voice thick with sleep. “I just don’t feel like going to that seminar. Maybe I’ll go drink with Lydia.”

“You should totally do that!” Scott exclaimed, more excited by the idea than Stiles felt and added “You know she’s with us too, right? Everyone’s going to the seminar and the day welcome party for the freshmen. Maybe you should at least come to the party, meet some new people, have some fun. They promised they were gonna have cocktails, man. Free alcohol.” Stiles contemplated this for a second and then sighed.

“I _ache_ for a cup of coffee, Scotty, you have no idea.” There was only silence on the other line. Stiles groaned and pushed his blanket away and to the ground. “Fine, Scott, I’ll come to the damn welcoming seminar, just… I have to shower quickly first. I can leave my Jeep near your place so I can drink later, right?”

“Of course!” Stiles felt as if he could feel the beaming waves of Scott’s happiness through the line. “Allison’s going to come in a bit with Lydia, we can wait for you at my place and leave together. Deal?”

“Deal. And Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, buddy.” Stiles swore he could hear the smile on Scott’s end and tapped on the end call button. He rolled into his shower and tried to not think of Derek or Derek’s lips pressed against that woman’s lips and Derek’s broad hands around her middle, as if they belonged there. He tried not to think of earlier that morning, when everything had felt possible, when Derek’s eyes were always on Stiles, following his every gesture, his full attention on Stiles’ stupid stories. He tried not to think of Derek’s fingers touching his forearm, gently and insistently at the same time, full of promise, and Derek’s slight blush when he and Stiles just stood there, staring at each other for too long. Stiles tried not to dwell on the previous weeks and months, spent looking for opportunities to spend more time with Derek, of drinking coffee and trying the baked goods and how Derek always remembered to add cinnamon to everything Stiles ordered. He tried not to think of Derek’s stubble, which covered a beautiful jawline, and of Derek’s multicolored eyes, and of Derek’s rare smile, which he so willingly shared with Stiles.

Obviously, he failed.

-

Derek almost never took days off. He didn’t feel exactly tired by his job and this way, he got bigger vacations when he wanted to, or so he’d talked it out with Boyd. He hadn’t gotten around to using any of those vacations yet, but he took the day off. Jennifer had asked him to go with her to the welcome seminar in the BHU.

The whole previous day was a blur of him trying to calm Jennifer down enough to talk, trying to listen to her and trying to think of how to explain this to Stiles. Jennifer had been in his class all throughout high school and they didn’t have the most uncomplicated of relationships. They were a couple in the end of their freshman year but had broken up by the start of sophomore. In the middle of their junior year they tried again and managed a whole year together – or so Derek though, because it turned out Jennifer had gone out with others as well, secretly, and had had sex with one of the other guys on the basketball team. After discovering that, Derek spent his senior year avidly avoiding Jennifer.

Jennifer had left for New York to try and study art or photography or acting, she hadn’t decided what she wanted to do last time Derek had asked, and Derek had stayed in California, in the Beacon Hills University to study Business and later drop out, as he just wasn’t cut out to handle any more of the education system. He hadn’t talked to her in more than 5 years, when he had gotten that sudden lapful of her yesterday morning. Turns out, she finished 2 years of art school before giving up herself, then spent another year wandering around New York, _then_ spent a year travelling around the country. Now she wanted to get a bachelor’s degree in the BHU. “I feel I know about people now, you know?” she’d said, as she was explaining how she chose psychology “After the travelling and just… meeting people, you know, sharing experiences. I feel like I could help people with their mental health.”

It was a given that she was not making _his_ mental health any better by being there, acting as if they had never separated in the bloody way they had, ruining all chances he had with Stiles. The whole day, she’d stayed with him at work, constantly nagging him to get off early, to take her to dinner, to go catch up. She said “you know” a lot and Derek did not, in fact, know any of it; it was truly annoying. Derek dwelled on the notion that people called Stiles annoying; he was definitely not, not in any way.

And this was the other thing – it wasn’t as if Derek could just march to Stiles with a bundle of cinnamon sweets and ask for forgiveness or explain what had happened, he didn’t feel right about it. (He could do the homemade cinnamon bundle of sweets thing and confess his enormous crush, but was too afraid of the answer to try; he didn’t have the guts, not after yesterday.) He wanted to talk to Stiles, wanted to see that smile aimed at him again, wanted to listen to a story for a half hour, while he was supposed to be working. Maybe tomorrow Stiles would come to the shop and Derek would, completely casually, explain who Jennifer was and how there was nothing there and maybe make an especially cinnamon-y coffee for Stiles, maybe paint a heart on top of the cream with the cinnamon… maybe things could go back to normal. Maybe.

Erica had been at the shop yesterday and had thrown nasty glares at Jennifer from time to time. “Maybe if you keep it up, she’ll leave.” Derek had said, hopeful, while he was making an order.

“Maybe if you stop acting like a scared child, you’ll actually score a date with someone you like.” Erica had retorted and had promptly left the working station.

But today he had promised Jennifer to go with her to the seminar in the BH University, in order to make her stop bugging him. He met Jennifer in front of the high school they had studied in, because it was close to both of their apartments (she was staying with her parents until she found her own, even though she’d hinted at wanting to try things again with Derek and just move in with him from the start). It was a little after 11 in the morning and the sun was already scorching hot, the air humid. The walk towards the university was almost completely silent on Derek’s part but filled with chatter from Jennifer. It was weird how different it felt when he was in virtually the same situation, except Stiles was doing the talking. He had this captivating way of telling stories, which made you want to know what happens, even if you don’t care about any of the people involved; Jennifer didn’t have that talent.

“Will you please stop looking so scary, Derek, we’re almost at the university, you’ll scare off the freshmen.” Jennifer giggled, getting closer to Derek. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a flowery dress; she was beautiful, if Derek had to be objective – her lips full and bloody red with lipstick, her eyes, big and round. Her hands were delicate and her stance was one of a dancer, back upright and legs light on the ground. If he kept his eyes on her for too long, he almost forgot how creatively evil she was most of the time. However long he looked at her, though, he couldn’t get the image of Stiles walking away yesterday out of his mind.

“ _You’re_ one of the freshmen, stop acting so high and mighty.” He answered after a breath.

“Yes but I’ve been a freshman before and I know how it is. Besides, you couldn’t scare _me_ , Der, I know you. You’re a marshmallow inside that gruff exterior.” She giggled again and pushed him lightly and after that put her hand though his, catching their elbows together. Derek didn’t think of moving away because that would only ensure a new wave of tormenting.

-

The welcoming seminar was only called a seminar because they had to make the freshmen actually come. It was mostly final registration stuff, giving out little folders with guidelines and giving some start-off advice to the students. It was a nice tradition and a decent way to make the freshmen feel at home and meet other students of the university, which were lured there with the promise of alcohol.

Their little group had gone exactly for that reason – the free cocktails. Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia were all now starting their junior years, all in their different paths – Lydia was studying genius math-things, Allison was on the road to become an elementary school teacher, Scott – a veterinarian, and Stiles was studying literature and was most likely going to teach literature later in life, rather than become an author. He could still dream of course. In his room he had tons and tons of stories written on papers here and there, even ones on napkins or the backs of his lectures. He had shown some to his friends and his teachers and everyone assured him he had potential but he couldn’t see himself as a professional writer. Once, he had even shown Derek one of his favorite drabbles, a 5-pages thing, which he loved deeply and Derek had gotten this really amazing look on his face, as if he was flattered to get to read this. He’d kept the copy Stiles had given him, never even trying to return it, and had praised it over and over again. It was now his number one most favorite work of his.

“Stiles, honey, you have to stop thinking about him.” Stiles’ head snapped up to look at Lydia but he had no response. “It’s written all over your face, in case you were wondering. In big, bold letters. “I miss Derek and am currently thinking about how much I love him” it says. Neon. Letters.” Stiles pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans in surrender.

“I just thought something was happening there. And he has a girlfriend I don’t know about? How is that even possible, I spend half my days in the shop and that’s the first time I’ve seen her?”

“Maybe it’s a long-distance thing? Look, honey, I want to be positive and tell you it’s maybe just a misunderstanding but you know I can’t. You just… have to move on. Look at all the freshmen” she gestured with her hand as if every single freshman was standing in front of her, waiting to be checked out “and pick a couple. Have some fun, it will get your mind off of things.” Stiles looked up to explore the endless possibilities Lydia was talking about, when he saw them, coming in.

Derek and that girl, Jennifer, close to each other, Jennifer laughing probably at something Derek had said. Stiles’ heart clenched. He didn’t remember Derek getting a day off since he had started, he even worked weekends, and when Stiles had asked why that was, he’d always answer that he didn’t have anything special to do and if he had – he could take the day off. It had sounded kind of flirtatious at the time and Stiles thought…

Lydia followed his frozen gaze and saw what he was seeing, Derek and Jennifer together, laughing in the sun, entering the university yard a couple of minutes before the doors would open to accommodate the opening seminar. “Fuck.” She whispered, so unlike her to swear in public. That almost shocked Stiles out of his stupor. Instead, though, what made him move again, was the image of Jennifer on her tiptoes, whispering something in Derek’s ear.

“Lyds, I’m gonna see you tomorrow, okay?” Stiles said quietly and threw her a whatever sort of smile he could muster right now. His chest ached deeply, and he couldn’t explain to himself why he felt so hurt and betrayed, he didn’t exactly have the right to.

He started walking away, into the crowd and towards the other exit, traitorous tears filling his eyes.

-

“Isn’t that your friend from yesterday?” Derek wasn’t sure why Jennifer would need to whisper that question in his ear when they had been talking completely normally so far. He looked up and saw Stiles the moment he was turning away from him. His cheeks looked red even from the distance between them. His stride painfully reminded Derek of the morning before. Next to where he was standing before he left, there was a very angry Lydia Martin looking at him with what looked like murder in her eyes. Gut twisting, Derek moved away from Jennifer and looked at her, confused. Was she doing this on purpose? How could she know? And why would she?

“Did you do that on purpose?” Jennifer looked up at him, a smile playing at her lips.

“Maybe?”

“Why? I don’t… Jennifer, why?”

“I liked it more when you called me Jenny, you know.” She looked innocent and beautiful in the sun, and was trying to ruin his life again, trying to make his life obey hers again.

“Why?” his voice had dropped lower, colder.

“You know, maybe it was random chance.” She was silent for a second “Maybe so he can stop pestering you and you can focus back on me. I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday, I’m doing you a favor.”

Derek suddenly felt sick. He was playing her game again, as if no time had passed from high school until now. It had been five years since he had told her that was enough, and he was falling for her tricks again. He thought about Stiles, leaving, and needed to be there, next to him. Maybe this was his sign that it was worth trying. If Stiles didn’t want to see him together with Jennifer, maybe it was because he felt the same as Derek.

“Look, Jennifer.” Derek said with his coldest voice, turning around so his whole body was facing her, eyes meeting hers for the biggest impact possible. He was already thinking ahead, of what to tell Stiles. “This isn’t high school. I am not your boyfriend. I haven’t been your boyfriend for a really long time now and you have no rights over me. Whatever _this_ was” he gestured between them “it is now over. For good. Don’t try this shit again. If you want to do _yourself_ a favor, don’t go near Stiles, or I swear, you’re going to regret it. Am I clear?”

Derek waited a couple of seconds for a response but didn’t get one and finally just left, anxious of what he was about to do. He walked fast, with determination, before a small, delicate hand stopped him. It was Lydia, smirking at him.

“You have any idea where you’re going, Hale?” she asked, the only person to address him with his last name. He thought for a second, then shook his head, deflated. “If I’m right, and I’m almost always right, he’s either gone home or is behind building 3, where the outdoor café is. You know it?” Derek nodded. Lydia still wasn’t letting him go, though. “I heard what you said” she said unapologetically and smiled “and I’m glad you’re finally pulling yourself together. Go and charm Stiles’ pants off.” Lydia let him go and he thanked her quickly, already dashing towards the other end of the campus, where building 3 was. “But not literally, you’re going to be in public!” Lydia yelled behind him, laughter in her voice.

-

Stiles didn’t really see himself as a person who moped. The fact that other people saw him that way and constantly reminded him of that was a completely different story. Right now, for instance, he was certainly not moping, but instead sipping a very lacking in the cinnamon department latte on a shadow-covered bench, looking out into the forest. Different stories were racing in his mind and he could almost see nymphs running around the shadows, before the image was disturbed by the memory of Derek. Derek with Jennifer.

He started again with his maybes. Maybe Lydia was right and Jennifer was back from a long journey and now it would be like that all the time – not Derek, but DerekandJennifer. Maybe they’d get married and have a couple of beautiful children – with that gene pool, the damn kids would be so lucky. Maybe, maybe. He sighed.

What he loved most about this café (certainly not the coffee, Derek’s was so much better) was the piece it gave you. All the regular customers knew that there were people working on papers or course works or just studying around, so the quiet was mutually guaranteed. Now, when everyone was at the seminar, it was even quieter and Stiles could hear only birds chirping and the little noises the wind made in the leaves. He closed his eyes. Silence and calm could help with his stories and his stories would maybe distract him from Derek.

Little thumps disrupted the beautiful calm, feet on the ground, someone coming from the yard. It was probably someone bored or in need of coffee, Stiles thought and kept his eyes shut. He wasn’t in anyone’s way on that bench, yet the thumps kept on coming. Closer to him, and slower. Stiles opened his eyes and was faced with a bothered-looking Derek. High on Derek’s cheeks, there was a bright blush blooming and his hair was tousled. The vest that he was wearing closed around a white button-down was now open, as if he had run here and the vest was too constructing for the movement. Derek took another step towards Stiles and another and then he was crouching right in front of him, while Stiles’ heart was gaining speed, pounding like there would be no tomorrow.

“I thought of what to say to you the whole way here, but I have nothing, I swear.” Derek said, embarrassed, a hint of horror in his voice. “I don’t even know if you left because of me or just wanted a coffee or… I don’t know but. Stiles, I.” Derek took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, gaining courage “I’ve put this off for too long. Stiles, I don’t want to scare you by saying that I’m in love with you, but otherwise I’d be lying.” Stiles felt he couldn’t quite breathe, was waiting for air to come with eyes, open impossibly wide. Derek was looking at him expectantly and, because Stiles couldn’t manage even a single word, he lunged forward instead, landing on top of Derek in a heap of ungracefulness. Derek laughed, a short, breathless sound, full of hope. “Was that you loving me back?”

Stiles had never felt so betrayed by words. So instead, he pulled back to look Derek in the eyes, and then leaned back down, slowly, to press his lips to Derek’s in a tender, slow kiss, tasting of cinnamon. “Of course, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!  
> This came out longer than I expected :D And maybe I will write some sort of sequel to this with gentle fun sexytimes but it's not going to be tomorrow (tomorrow's word is copper...) and I don't know when and if, so I'm just marking this as finished.  
> Thank you for all the comments on chapter 1, much appreciated :3 Aaaand yes, I'd love to talk to you all again down there~


End file.
